A Midsummer's Night Dream
by WeasleyPendragon
Summary: High School AU where Cas makes Dean have fun. Just fluff and stuff.


The rhythmic squeak of the springs broke the stillness of the evening, cooler than the day had been but the air still heavy and warm.  
"We're too old for this," Dean said, a small frown on his lips as he stared up at the other, trying to hold his gaze as he bounced.  
"C'mon, Dean! You're never too old for a trampoline." Cas practically sang it out, his arms stretched in front of him as he wiggled his fingers. Dean took a step back, his expression even more doubtful.  
"What if you hurt yourself?" he asked, eyes tracking over Castiel's body slowly. He knew his boyfriend was sturdy enough; he had more than proved that on several occasions. If Dean was to be honest, he was more worried about making himself look like an idiot.  
"Please?" Cas pleaded, ignoring Dean's question, intelligent enough to know Dean had no real concerns there. He pouted his bottom lip out a little and wiggled his fingers more insistently, still slowly bobbing up and down. Dean squirmed a little, Cas' expression slowly chipping at his resolve, the added pleas only speeding its destruction.  
"Okay! Okay, just give me a second..." Dean conceded, shifting before toeing off his shoes, leaving them next to the others. He paused a moment, wiggling his toes in the grass before stepping forward. Cas grinned widely, slowly bouncing back to the middle of the trampoline to give Dean some room to get on.  
"You're lucky I love you," Dean grumbled, hoisting himself up easily and standing close to the edge, feeling the material beneath his feet shift with Cas' movements.  
"It won't be any fun if you stay all the way over there," Cas stated, arms stretched out again. Dean sighed begrudgingly, shifting uneasily before shuffling forward, trying to avoid bouncing the best he could for the moment.  
Cas latched onto his hands the moment he was close enough, tugging himself closer despite the fact Dean's stillness slowed his movements.  
"Not so scary, is it?" he teased, a lopsided grin spread across his face Dean couldn't help but smile back at.  
"Shut up," he muttered, closing the space between them to press what turned into a rather sloppy kiss to the others lips. Cas practically giggled into it, making Dean's grin grow, his head filling with that giddiness being with the other induced.  
"I bet I can jump higher than you," Cas said suddenly, pulling his hands away to take a few steps back, that easy smile still spread across his face.  
Dean arched an eyebrow, swatting distractedly at a gnat that was buzzing too close to his cheek. "Is that a challenge?"  
"You bet it is." Cas shifted his weight between his feet a few times, bouncing experimentally before launching himself up. He made it a few feet into the air before gravity called, the impact of his return sending ripples through the trampoline that sent Dean up and off balance, arms flailing gracelessly before he managed to find his centre again.  
This set Cas into a fit of laughter, a scowl affixing itself to Dean's lips. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want..." he muttered, Cas unsuccessfully trying to stifle his sounds as he bounced closer to the other.  
"You didn't get very high," Cas murmured, his fingers brushing up Dean's arms, the goosebumps this motion caused visible as they trailed along his skin. Dean knew the smaller boy was playing on his competitive streak, and it took only a moment before a smirk broke through his expression. "You haven't seen me try!" he replied, stepping back and grinning at the other before bouncing on the ball of his feet experimentally. After a moment he threw himself up into the air with as much force as he could manage.  
He made it just a little further than Cas had before he hit the trampoline again, grinning. "Not bad," the other called, the wide smile on his face undermining his sarcastic tone. "I can still do better though!" he added, and he was jumping again.

Dean didn't take long to respond to the challenge this time, copying Dean, smiling so widely it hurt. He didn't understand how Cas did this, switched a flip inside his chest that made him forget everything, that made him act like he was a child and not care how it looked. Cas truly brought out the best in Dean, better than he ever thought he could be.

"Cas..._Cas, _ I'm exhausted," Dean whined, trying to convince the other boy to stop bouncing away from him. The other boy tried to jump away, again, his laughter wheezy and breathless.  
Dean finally managed to get his hands on the other, grasping his shoulders and pulling him down and as still as he could manage, the movement too abrupt and sending them both tumbling.  
Dean landed on top of Cas with a small grunt, a similar sound coming from the other before his breathless laughter continued. Dean was beaming, pushing himself up a little to look down at the other.  
Cas' hair was a rumpled mess, cheeks flush with exertion, head tipped back as laughter slipped from his parted lips, which had become a very tempting shade of red. Dean leaned in slowly, his lips just brushing the others, their laughter mixing between them.  
Cas quieted a little at the touch of the others lips, kissing him back a little harder and looping his arms loosely around his neck. The kiss dissolved after a moment, the boys simply staring at each other quietly.  
The chill that had taken over the air was more obvious now they'd grown still, settling over them and sending a shiver through Dean that made him press in closer to the other. He stared down another moment longer before sighing softly, starting to push himself back. "I should get going," he said softly. There was a heaviness at his chest as he said so, knowing leaving Cas' presence always seemed to mean leaving the brilliance he radiated.

"Don't leave," Cas murmured, his arms tightening around the other's neck and pulling him down closer. "Isn't your dad in town this week anyway? Sam will be fine," Dean leant into the other heavily; he was far too persuading for his own good.

"Five more minutes," he muttered after a moment, the smile spreading across Cas' face far too knowing for his own good. Dean couldn't stop the smile tugging the corners of his mouth, leaning in to kiss the other softly, letting himself get lost in the other again.

The last rays of sunshine faded behind the trees, a few crickets beginning their evenings song. The only other sound to be heard was the quiet rustle of the leaves as a warm breeze blew through and the whispers of the boys lying beneath it.


End file.
